galaxy_raidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Corporations
There are many powerful corporations whose influences spread across the galaxy. ZayoTech ZayoTech is a tech corporation that focuses mostly on products for average citizens such as comlinks and digikits. But there are rumours that they have begun development on military-grade weaponry in their new facilities on the wasteland-world of Rauro. Caltis Forges During the decline of the GP, around the time when the GP armada set off for Bith, a small group of Neph started a small company on the barren world of Caltis. Seeing that the GP’s military might was going to be compromised for the time being, this group focused of the manufacturing of weapons. After failed attempts at both laser and plasma but their combustion market going strong, the group cut their losses. Taking a risk and releasing their wares to many markets around the closest systems to Caltis, the Neph waited. Credits started to flow in. The market was buying up weapons as fast as the forges could put them out. After the news of the GP’s armada meeting a grisly demise, sales tripled. Slowly but surely, Caltis Forges set themselves in stone. After more and more of CF’s wares were reaching farther and farther markets, the Gorax took note. Sending an “envoy” of an Imangiture and a Cryth with some guards, the Gorax waited for a response. It came in the form of a box in the envoy’s ship that touched down 2 months later. A pistol decorated in Imangiture parts and a few specialized clips loaded with Cryth acid rounds. The Gorax took some time to think of a new plan. They approached the CF with a proposition: Let the Gorax provide a market force and claim some credits and in exchange the CF would receive 2 whole systems. The CF accepted. Now Caltis Forges, with the Gorax spreading their wares throughout markets across the galaxy and rumors of deals with Lex, have become one of the largest gun makers in the galaxy. Toniv Oddities Avinis Tech Avinis Tech is a business-minded corporation that produces lasers. They try to stay on LEX's good side, but will generally sell to anyone unless expressly told off for it by the Prime Motum. Tri-Corp Tri-Corp is a massive industrial conglomerate responsible for most commercial mining, colonization research and city building not performed directly by LEX. Tri-Corp employs roughly 18% of the Galaxy's population, many of whom are also LEX empire civilians. Tri-Corp is known for its aggressive horizontal merging techniques, buying out upstart corporations within the first few decades of their existence. Because of this business aggression, the Galaxy has relatively few mega corporations. The Stellar Officiator's Guild In the early years of the Galactic Proletariat, the Stellar Officiators were a small firm of shadow technicians that worked on top secret military operations involving quantum manipulation and exotic matter. After their discovery of Tothok civilization and subsequent melding with a monastery of Tothok monks, they began a century long study of a variety of recurring progenitor tech: huge, spherical carbon rigs, rich with hyper-reactive compounds. It was determined that these structures were in fact containment fields for forces of incomprehensible strength. The first rig was successfully activated 150 years after the project began, producing a massive event horizon. After much research, the Officiators declared that these so called Stellar Gates where in fact an ancient transport system, left behind by the Progenitors. The gates could transport space station sized structures to other nearby gates, taking centuries off of most interstellar journeys. The GP used the newly established transport system to colonize and conquer much of the known galaxy. In return for their service, the Officiators were given economic independence from from the proletariat, and later LEX, and the jurisdiction and upkeep of the Stellar Gates, which they regulate to this day. Category:Browse Category:Corporations Category:Arms Race